La partida de un Ángel
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: En un universo alterno, Lysandro no sobrevive al accidente de tráfico que sufre por culpa de Nina y Sucrette deberá afrontar la vida sin él. 'One-shot' inspirado en el episodio 30 de "Corazón de Melón: Instituto" y muy brevemente en el episodio 1 de "Corazón de Melón: Universidad".


**La partida de un Ángel.**

El cuerpo inmóvil de Lysandro yacía sobre la calle fría. Se veía tan sereno que parecía que simplemente estaba durmiendo, aunque el hilo de sangre que corría por sus sienes eliminaba esa sensación.

– ¡Lyss, Lyss! –gimió Sucrette; sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y caían sobre el cuerpo del chico del que estaba enamorada–. ¡No me dejes, Lysandro!

Pero sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto, porque hacía varios minutos que Lysandro había dejado de existir. Sucrette se recostó sobre el pecho del victoriano, llorando a lágrima viva. Detrás de ellos se empezaba a acumular la gente, Sucrette escuchaba sus voces y gritos pero no le importó; alguien, probablemente Kentin a juzgar por su voz, intentó acercarse a la chica pero Armin se lo impidió.

– Déjala que llore –pidió el joven de cabello negro–. Él era su amor y ahora lo ha perdido para siempre…

Por culpa de Nina, Lysandro atravesó la calle sin fijarse y fue arrollado por un vehículo que no consiguió frenar a tiempo. El joven estrelló su cabeza contra el parabrisas y después sufrió otro golpe al caer contra el pavimento. Sucrette corrió hacia Lysandro pero fue demasiado tarde: el joven la miró unos instantes antes de cerrar para siempre sus hermosos ojos de diferente color. Fue la profesora Delaney quien llamó a la ambulancia pero esto no cambió el desenlace, pues los paramédicos no pudieron hacer algo para salvar a Lysandro. La policía llegó poco después para poner orden y contener a los curiosos que ya se habían acercado a observar lo sucedido. Para Sucrette, sin embargo, nada tenía importancia, lo único que sabía era que su amado Lysandro se había ido y que no volvería más.

– Es hora de irnos. –Nathaniel se acercó a Sucrette y con suavidad la hizo levantarse. El joven sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la sangre de Lysandro que le había quedado en el rostro–. No podemos hacer más por él.

– Todavía nos queda algo. –Sucrette tomó el pañuelo de Nathaniel y como pudo quitó los restos de sangre que comenzaban a coagularse en la frente del victoriano–. Duerme bien, mi querido Lysandro…

Sucrette depositó un beso en los labios de Lysandro, ya fríos, antes de permitir que Nathaniel se la llevara de ahí. A lo lejos vio a Nina, debatiéndose entre un par de profesionistas de la salud, histérica y envuelta en llanto, hasta que un tercer paramédico le inyectó algo en el brazo y la muchacha poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Sucrette, lejos de odiarla, sintió mucha compasión por ella.

– Pobre Nina –musitó Violeta, a espaldas de Sucrette.- Debe estarse sintiendo terriblemente mal…

– ¿Pobre? ¿Por qué? –exclamó Castiel, a viva voz–. ¡Sentirse mal es lo mínimo que merece! ¡Por su culpa Lysandro está muerto!

Kentin se acercó a Sucrette y a Nathaniel mientras Armin y Alexy trataban de contener a Castiel. La chica miró a sus dos amigos y musitó con angustia:

– Sáquenme de aquí, por favor.

Los dos jóvenes, sin decir palabra, la tomaron por los brazos, uno de cada lado. Sintiéndose segura y resguardada, Sucrette dejó al fin que la oscuridad la envolviera por completo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al funeral de Lysandro acudieron tantas personas que Sucrette se sorprendió porque no creyó que Lyss, quien no podía mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con alguien que no fuera Castiel o ella, tuviese tantos amigos o, al menos, personas que simpatizaran con él. Sucrette iba en compañía de sus padres, aunque no tardaron en acercársele Violeta, Iris, Karla, Priya y Kim; Sucrette las abrazó a todas (menos a Karla, quien la esquivó) y les agradeció su apoyo.

– Lo siento mucho, hermosa. –Priya le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Sabes que estamos contigo para lo que sea que necesites.

– Lamentamos esto, chica –dijo Kim, con voz grave–. Nadie se esperaba este final.

– Pobre Lysandro. –Iris se enjugó las lágrimas–. Tenía tantos sueños por cumplir…

– Lo sé –suspiró Sucrette, con tristeza–. Ahora no podrá realizar ninguno, ya no podrá ser un famoso compositor ni tampoco un gran poeta…

– Pudo ser peor –comentó Karla, repentinamente–. Pudo sobrevivir, perder la memoria, recuperarla, hacerse novio de la chica que amaba, perderla porque ésta se cambió de ciudad, que se mueran sus padres y tener que hacerse cargo de la granja porque su hermano mayor se fue a hacer su vida junto a Rosalya, dejando así de lado sus sueños.

Las otras chicas se quedaron calladas y la miraron durante varios minutos con desaprobación.

– Chica, andas mal de la cabeza –la amonestó Kim, con dureza.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir tan tranquilamente esas cosas? –manifestó Violeta, con tristeza.

– Debería de darte vergüenza hablar de esa manera en una situación como ésta. –Priya frunció el ceño, enojada–. ¿Qué clase de mente malvada tienes para imaginar algo así?

– Lo que has dicho es verdaderamente cruel –señaló Iris–. ¿Quién podría ser tan desgraciado e infeliz como para crearle un destino así al pobre Lysandro?

– Ay, ya, ¡qué exageradas! –Karla se encogió de hombros–. Yo sólo decía.

Sucrette prefirió ignorar a Karla y no contestar. Ella siempre había sido muy grosera con cualquiera que no fuese Ámber y al parecer ni siquiera tenía la educación suficiente como para callarse en una situación tan delicada. En vez de unirse a los reclamos de las otras, Sucrette prefirió enfocarse en Peggy, quien andaba rondando a todos pero sin acercarse a alguien en específico. Era raro no verla con su grabadora y su micrófono aunque también resultaba reconfortante pues era bueno saber que Peggy sí tenía la consideración que a Karla le faltaba.

– ¿En dónde está Melody? –quiso saber Sucrette.

– No pudo venir, este tipo de eventos la ponen muy nerviosa –explicó Iris–. Pero te manda sus condolencias.

– Vaya, pues gracias. –Sucrette suspiró; Melody era otra de las chicas a quienes ella no terminaba de entender.

Cuando la gente se reunió alrededor del ataúd y la ceremonia comenzó, Sucrette vio que todos los chicos estaban ahí: Alexy y Armin, quienes lucían extraños vestidos de negro, Nathaniel y Kentin, muy elegantes con sus trajes de luto pero no por ello menos tristes, y por último Castiel, completamente alejado de los demás, con los ojos ocultos por un par de gafas oscuras. Sucrette se preguntó si Nina habría alcanzado a escuchar a Castiel o si éste le habría ido a reclamar después por lo sucedido. "Ésa", pensó la chica, "es una de las cosas que no deseo saber…".

También se encontraba ahí la familia de Lysandro, por supuesto; Leigh sostenía a su madre, quien se enjugaba los ojos con un pañuelito. Detrás de ellos, Rosalya hacía guardia, ataviada de pies a cabeza con una ropa negra victoriana que le daban el aspecto de una lolita gótica. Sucrette no pudo evitar pensar que, como era costumbre, Rosa iba vestida con mucho estilo pero muy fuera de lugar. La muchacha de pelo blanco le sonrió y estiró una mano hacia ella, la cual Sucrette tomó.

– ¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber Rosalya–. Perdona, es una pregunta estúpida, es obvio que no la estás pasando bien.

– Estoy mejor de lo que creí –suspiró Sucrette, cabizbaja–. Aunque no sé si algún día seré capaz de superarlo…

– Te entiendo –murmuró Rosa, mirando hacia su novio–. Yo no sé qué sería de mí si también perdiera a Leigh…

– ¿Qué pasó con el padre de Lysandro? –cuestionó Sucrette, extrañada de no verlo ahí.

– No pudo venir, se puso muy enfermo cuando supo lo de su hijo –contestó Rosalya.

– Y es perfectamente comprensible. –Detrás de ellas habló Alexy, quien iba acompañado por su gemelo–. Un padre no debería de enterrar a uno de sus hijos.

Sucrette notó que Nathaniel, el cual también se encontraba cerca de ellos, frunció el ceño. Ella comprendió inmediatamente el motivo de su incomodidad, sin duda que al padre de Nathaniel no le habría molestado el tener que enterrar a su propio hijo porque preferiría verlo muerto antes que convertido en un drogadicto peleonero.

El sacerdote dio una ceremonia preciosa, que a todos hizo llorar; incluso Castiel, tan seco y cortante, derramó lágrimas que fueron notorias a pesar de sus gafas oscuras. Sucrette tuvo compasión de él y pensó en acercarse, pero conociendo a Castiel probablemente sería mala idea hacerlo. Cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender, los presentes arrojaron flores sobre él y Sucrette no fue la excepción.

"Adiós, mi amor", pensó, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. "Siempre te voy a amar y a recordar, mi amado Lysandro… Ojalá hubiera podido decirte en vida cuán importante eres para mí…".

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la madre de Lysandro se acercó a ella y le sonrió, tras tomarla de las manos. Sucrette no sabía qué esperar así que le dio el pésame.

– Gracias por venir –dijo la señora Josiane, con mucha dulzura–. Tú eras la novia de Lysandro, ¿no es así? Lynn te llamas, si mal no recuerdo, o eso fue lo que nos dijo mi hijo, a su padre y a mí.

– Sí, señora. –Sucrette no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Lysandro le había hablado de ella a sus padres–. Me llamo Lynn…

La mujer la tomó de una mano y con la otra agarró el brazo de Leigh. Los tres emprendieron el regreso, seguidos por los amigos y compañeros de Lysandro. Ninguno habló durante un tiempo pero entonces Castiel comenzó a cantar una de las canciones de Lysandro y los demás le hicieron coro. Sucrette se unió al grupo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, feliz de que a Lyss se le despidiese con una de sus creaciones. Al menos Castiel había sabido cuál era la manera ideal de despedir a su mejor amigo.

Sucrette supo después que Nina había sido hospitalizada en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital debido a que intentó suicidarse la misma noche en la que murió Lysandro. Por fortuna, sus familiares la encontraron a tiempo y la llevaron rápidamente al nosocomio, en donde le salvaron la vida; la chica habría de pasar una larga temporada en psiquiatría para tratarla del estado depresivo en el que había caído y evitar que quisiera suicidarse de nuevo. No era para menos, ella era la responsable directa de la muerte de Lysandro y esa culpa la cargaría durante mucho tiempo, o quizás durante toda su vida. A pesar de su dolor, Sucrette deseó de todo corazón que Nina encontrara la forma de perdonarse a sí misma y continuar viviendo; ella estaba segura de que Lysandro no hubiese querido lo contrario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Cuatro años después._

Lo primero que Sucrette quiso hacer al regresar a la ciudad en donde terminó el instituto fue ir a visitar la tumba de Lysandro. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que ella estuvo ahí y creyó que nunca más volvería, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, llevando un ramo de flores blancas que depositó sobre la tumba del que alguna vez amó.

– Hola, Lyss –musitó Sucrette–. Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿verdad? No vine antes a visitarte porque me mudé de la ciudad a causa del trabajo de mi padre y no tenía dinero ni tiempo para volver… Sé que es una mala excusa y que, si siguieras vivo, yo sería una pésima y detestable persona por dejar que algo tan trivial nos separara pero ya no estando tú aquí, no había motivo para que quisiera volver… Sin embargo, he regresado porque en esta ciudad puedo estudiar la especialidad que quiero y no he podido evitar el pasar a verte, aunque sabes bien que nada será igual sin ti…

La chica respiró profundamente antes de continuar, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos.

– En cierto modo, agradezco que haya tenido que mudarme –continuó Sucrette–. No sabrás nunca lo difícil que fue estar aquí en los meses posteriores a tu muerte, pasar por todos los lugares en los que estuvimos juntos y aceptar que nunca más volverás a estar conmigo. Creí que me volvería loca de dolor pero Armin, Nathaniel, Kentin y hasta Castiel me dieron su apoyo incondicional, sin ellos habría caído irremediablemente en el vacío… Tengo que admitir que irme de la ciudad fue la mejor medicina que pude tener porque no toleraba el saber que ya no te vería por más que lo deseara… Perdóname, Lysandro, pero debía seguir mi vida sin ti y aquí nunca lo iba a conseguir…

Una rama crujió en un punto ubicado a su derecha y Sucrette siguió el ruido con la mirada, sorprendiéndose mucho al encontrar a Leigh ahí aunque después aceptó que no era raro que el joven visitara la tumba de su hermano. Leigh sonrió sinceramente al verla y Sucrette no dudó en darle un abrazo. Tras las correspondientes explicaciones por parte de ambos, Leigh dejó en la tumba las flores que había llevado, acomodándolas junto a las de Sucrette.

– ¿Qué ha sido de ti durante todos estos años, Leigh? –quiso saber Sucrette–. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

– Ellos han muerto ya –explicó Leigh, con una expresión triste en el rostro–. Primero lo hizo mi padre, no resistió muy bien la partida de Lysandro… Después siguió mi madre, ella aguantó más pero su corazón también había sufrido demasiado…

– ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! –expresó Sucrette, acongojada–. Algo me contó Rosa sobre que tu padre estaba delicado pero ya no supe más. Mi más sentido pésame, Leigh…

– Gracias –aceptó él, resignado–. Al final tuve que vender la granja, Rosa me convenció de que era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que renunciar a mis sueños para hacerme cargo de algo que no me gusta me habría hecho muy infeliz y como no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo en mi lugar, tomé la decisión de deshacerme de ella. Elegí también seguir con mi tienda y mis diseños, eso y Rosa me ayudaron a soportar tantas pérdidas…

En ese momento, Sucrette sintió un escalofrío al recordar las palabras que dijo Karla en el funeral de Lysandro y que no fueron tan desatinadas: si Lyss siguiera vivo, quizás hubiese sido él quien hubiera tenido que renunciar a sus sueños para encargarse de algo que nunca le gustó. Sucrette no supo qué pensar al respecto pero sí sabía que no estaba en posición de juzgar a Leigh.

– Me da gusto que sigas con la tienda –fue lo que dijo ella–. Espero que sigas teniendo tanto éxito como lo tenías antes.

– Muchas gracias –sonrió leigh, un poco más alegre–. Espero verte pronto por ahí.

– Así será –asintió Sucrette, más animada también.

– Me tengo que ir –comentó él, de repente–. Me dio gusto verte, Lynn.

– Lo mismo digo, Leigh –sonrió Sucrette.

"Se me olvidó preguntarle si sigue con Rosalya aunque, por lo que ha dicho, me da la impresión de que sí", pensó Sucrette. En cuanto Leigh desapareció de su vista, ella decidió que era hora de marcharse, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí y tenía otras cosas pendientes por hacer.

– Hasta siempre, Lysandro –musitó Sucrette–. Siempre serás mi primer amor… Y probablemente también serás el único, porque nunca podré amar a alguien como te amé a ti… Como aún te amo…

Tendría que darse prisa si no deseaba llegar tarde, pronto comenzarían los cursos de introducción en Anteros Academy y no quería comenzar el ciclo escolar con el pie izquierdo. Mientras se alejaba de la tumba de Lysandro, con el viento acariciándole el cabello y el sol calentando su rostro, Sucrette se dijo que quizás por fin sería capaz de dejar atrás el dolor, aunque nunca olvidaría el rostro de aquél ángel a quien tanto amó.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

– _Amour Sucré_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Beemov y Chinomiko.

– La idea de este fic salió a raíz de la desaparición de la ruta Lysandro para la edición Universidad de _Amour Sucré_. Yo no jugaba mucho este juego, de hecho ya lo había abandonado cuando eliminaron tres de las rutas originales pero, durante el tiempo en el que lo jugué, Lysandro fue mi favorito y sí me enojé cuando supe cuál fue su destino final (curiosamente yo era ruta Armin y me importó un comino su desaparición, ja). Hace un par de meses me puse a pensar en eso y me dije que hubiera sido mejor que mataran a Lysandro en el capítulo 30 de la versión Instituto en vez de dejarlo vivo para destruir sus sueños y se me ocurrió escribir este final alternativo. Nunca pensé que redactaría algo para _Amour Sucré,_ no soy fan de este _otome_ y es casi seguro que no volveré a él pero escribir este fanfic me ayudó a romper un bloqueo de escritor que me dio en noviembre del año pasado así que valió la pena, al menos para mí.


End file.
